


Full

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Knots Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Felching, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Rimming, Sex in Beta Form(s), Vaguely dubious consent, cocksucking, full moon sex, knotted dildo, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Marino-kunPrompt: Wolf out Derek while his fucking Stiles?Anon Prompt (1): What about alpha Derek having desire to fuck a sweet little tight hole (stiles) in a fool moon?Anon Prompt (2): Cum Slut Stiles and Knot ?





	Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherSigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSigh/gifts).



Being an alpha is a lot more intense than Derek expected. His senses are ridiculously heightened and it’s fucking with him, honestly. He can smell  _everything_. He spends his first full moon distracted by his new betas, dealing with claws and fangs and pissy attitudes. The second one is better, at least in the sense that he’s not being half clawed to shreds. It’s worse because he isn’t as distracted this time around, his ears picking up everything happening on this side of town. The voices are a jumbled mess at first, most of the people still awake and making noise. It starts to die off eventually, people going to sleep. He’d expected that to help, make things better, but it somehow makes them worse. The latest den is closer to the residential areas, which is great when he needs the betas or Scott and Stiles to help out with whatever shitshow they’re dealing with. But it’s worse because now Stiles is so close. It’s after midnight when Stiles’ voice comes in so loud and clear that Derek wonders for a minute if the boy is in the room, but no, there’s no scent to match it. Just the boy’s voice as he talks to himself. He listens as Stiles mumbles to himself about research and unreliable sources, can hear the faint tapping of fingers on a keyboard. He lets it wash over him, unaware that he’s drifted outside until the sounds change, an uptick in the kid’s heart and gasps, something tinny in the background that he can’t place. It snaps him back to his surroundings and he realizes he’s wandered halfway to Stiles’ house. He thinks maybe it’s a good thing when he hears a thump and another gasp, lets the beta shift take him over and runs the rest of the way.

He’s scaled the Stilinski house and is just dropping in front of Stiles’ window when the rest of his senses catch up and he realizes what he’s about to intrude on. He can smell the chemical scents of rubber and lube, cut with the much more mouthwatering tang of precome and Stiles. He knows he shouldn’t but he can’t stop himself from easing closer, eyes flashing red as he strains to see what’s happening beyond the window. Stiles is fucking himself back onto the strangest dildo Derek has ever seen. Thick and veiny with a bulb at the base. His eyes are fixed on the screen of his laptop, sitting across from him on the desk. Derek’s on gaze tracks that way, sees a hand and an asshole swallowing a similarly bulbous dildo, the caption at the top catching his eyes “Twink Fucks Himself on BadDragon Doggy Cock” and it makes him choke a little. Stiles is moaning and whining now and Derek returns his attention to the kid, mouth watering at the way Stiles is grinding himself down, trying to get the knot of the dildo inside himself. He’s panting, quiet words falling from his mouth, so low that Derek can barely hear them, has to strain past the sounds echoing out of the laptop.

“Fuck yeah Der, please, fill me up, knot much, pump me full of your puppies. God please yes, get it in me, fuck.” He doesn’t even realize he’s opened the window, moved halfway inside, when Stiles finally catches that he’s there, face darting towards him, eyes widening in shock and a bit of fear.

“Shit, fuck, this - this isn’t what it looks like, I just…fuck…” He’s clearly afraid of Derek’s response, and that’s not what he wants at all (although really he hadn’t meant to even come inside, goddamn alpha instincts). 

“You mean you don’t want me to knot you up Stiles, ram my cock into your tight little hole while you beg me to fill you up?” He smiles wickedly as Stiles’ mouth drops open, chest and face flushing, cock leaking copiously. Derek moves closer, trails one clawed finger down the side of Stiles’ face, watches those wide eyes flutter at the sensation. “Tell me what you want Stiles.” He practically whispers it into the kid’s ear, fully clothed body brushing against all that naked skin as he leans over him.

“Fuck…” It’s barely a breath, the faintest hint of sound, and Derek waits, unsure if he’s really welcome or if it was all fantasy. He’s about to back off, the shift starting to melt away, when his legs are swept out from underneath him and he slams back onto the floor. He snarls, claws and fangs firmly back out, about to look for a threat when Stiles drops down onto him, fingers scrabbling frantically at his belt and zipper, yanking them open before gripping his dick and pulling it out of his too-tight pants. “Fuck Derek, been dying for this, for your cock, your cum.” He reaches for Stiles’ face, sees his claws and starts to retract them but Stiles reaches his own hand out, fingers grabbing onto a claw. “Don’t shift back, I want it like this.” And Derek’s not going to argue with that, has never even dared to dream anyone would want him like this. Stiles smiles when he realizes Derek is listening and turns his attention back to Derek’s cock, sucking him all the way down. Derek shouts and arches up, can’t stop himself, feels his dick hit the back of Stiles’ throat and then slide down it a little. He can feel Stiles gag, starts to pull back, but Stiles’ hands slip under him, pushing Derek up further until he can feel Stiles’ nose digging into his pubes. Stiles’ eyes are watering as he swallows around Derek, mouth stretched wide to take his cock, tongue laving the base of it. When it’s too much, the kid eases back, gulps in a breath while strands of saliva connect his mouth to Derek’s cock. The urge to stop this and take what he wants is overwhelming, but he waits. Let’s Stiles go back at it a few more times.

“God, I want to see how long I can do this,” his voice is hoarse, throat wrecked from having Derek’s thickness in it, “but I really really need you to fuck me Der.” He climbs back up Derek’s body, hand stroking Derek to make sure he’s still slick before lining himself up. Derek tries to protest, to insist Stiles needs to be stretched, but he just laughs and reaches behind him, grabbing the knotted dildo he’d been riding before and winking before dropping it down next to them. Derek eyes it hungrily, the scent of Stiles all over it, and is surprised when he feels a tight wet heat sinking down around him. Stiles moans as he drops himself down slowly on Derek’s cock, his ass tight despite the dildo. Derek focuses back on him, watches the way the kid is twitching over him, carefully draws his claws over Stiles’ still leaking dick, loves how it makes Stiles shudder and moan, ass clenching down. It helps Stiles get with the program and he rides Derek hard, lifting up and dropping himself down, one hand braced on Derek’s chest, the other running over the shifted ridges of his face. Derek’s starting to get close, can feel the tingle of his own real knot where it wants to pop, and groans when he shifts Stiles off of him. The kid looks like someone just stole his ice cream but Derek just laughs, manhandles him onto his hands and knees whispering that it’ll be easier to be knotted this way. Stiles arches his ass back towards Derek at the words and he smiles, leans down to scrape his fangs over the swell of a cheek, darts his tongue in to taste that hole. He grabs up the forgotten dildo, angles it back inside Stiles, shushes him when he asks what he’s doing. He works it in and out a few times, draws it back out, grins at Stiles when he looks over his shoulder back at him and slides the length into his own mouth, enjoying the taste of Stiles on his tongue, the flood of his saliva. Stiles enjoys it too if the fresh wave of precum he drips onto the carpet is any indication. Derek wraps a clawed hand carefully around himself, gathers up the pre he’s been dripping and slides it up and down the dildo before leaning forward and offering it to Stiles.

He’s happy when the kid eagerly takes it into his mouth, sucking with abandon as Derek slips back behind him, lining his cock up and slamming back in. He fucks Stiles with abandon, thighs banging together to the rhythm of Stiles slurping on the dildo. He can smell the kid getting close, wraps his clawed had around Stiles’ dick, warns him to keep still, and jerks him in time to his own thrusts. He can feel his knot swelling, catching on Stiles’ rim, and he shoves in one more time as he starts to pulse inside of the kid. That’s all it takes for Stiles to come, spilling into Derek’s waiting hand. He eases them down onto their sides, enjoying the clench and tug of Stiles’ asshole around his knot. When they’re settled, Stiles reaches down, grabs the hand still covered in his cum and brings it up to his mouth, sucking his release off of Derek’s fingers, ass pulsing around the cock buried inside him as he moans, causing Derek to spurt a few more times inside of him.

Stiles is starting to drift off, cradled in Derek’s arms, when the knot finally goes down. Derek can’t stop himself, instincts driving him to play with the release dripping out of the kid, and he picks up the knotted dildo again, slowly working it back into Stiles’ hole. Derek kisses him when he wakes up all the way, mouth opening to ask what Derek is doing. He fucks him a few times with it before drawing it back out, watching a little cum slide out of Stiles’ ass before he clenches down. He can’t stop himself from mumbling out a good boy to Stiles, enjoys the pleased flush that paints the kid’s cheeks. He uses a claw to gently draw Stiles’ mouth open, slides the cum slicked dildo into it, gently fucks Stiles mouth with the firm rubber and watches Stiles’ eyes go glassy. He urges Stiles to hold it, keep sucking on it, while he slides down the boy’s body and spreads his cheeks more, burying his face between them and licking at the boy’s clenched hole. It takes some coaxing and a lot of wriggling of his tongue against the pucker before Stiles relents and relaxes, warm cum gushing out into Derek’s waiting mouth. The boy clenches up tight again as soon as Derek moves his face back, body trying to hold the rest of the copious spunk inside of him. Derek brings his mouth to Stiles’, lets out a pleased hum when the kid eagerly opens his mouth, sucking on his tongue and passing the cum between them. They make out like that lazily, Derek occasionally dipping back down to refresh the cum they’re passing back and forth, taking turns swallowing it down until Stiles is all cleaned out. He’s surprised when the kid gets up from the floor, closes up his room and strips Derek quickly, urging him into bed. He eases down next to him, drags Derek’s hand to his ass and encourages him to slide his fingers in, keeping him full (Derek forces the shift back before he complies, even as Stiles whines, reminding him that claws inside of assholes is probably not a good thing for the human).

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://dirtyknots.tumblr.com), my askbox is always open if you'd like to leave your own prompt!


End file.
